1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-taking apparatus that includes an imaging device and generates image signals by forming a subject image on the imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The emergence of blue light-emitting diodes has made it possible to generate white light with light-emitting diodes. As a result, there is a trend to replace incandescent lamps consuming a large amount of power with light-emitting diodes (LED) consuming a small amount of power for the purpose of reducing power consumption. Such a trend has been also seen in the field of digital cameras and the LEDs are replacing xenon tubes used for fill in shooting (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-215579 for example).
It is possible to employ multiple light emitters such as LED and allow them to emit fill-flash lights with various light distributions for shooting by changing the light distributions. However, in order to obtain a correct exposure for the entire screen while emitting fill-flash lights with various light distributions to a subject, it is necessary to adjust the lights by, for example, individually stopping light emissions from the light emitters.
It is possible to obtain a correct exposure to a subject in the center with conventional light emitters having a constant light distribution by employing techniques such as one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-203986. However, a correct exposure for the entire screen cannot be achieved by use of the technique disclosed in this publication alone.